Love Bound
by s t o n eh e a r t sxx
Summary: It started with her curiosity which in turn started his. A young girl, Anna, is thrown into a new world because she wanted to find of what was being hidden. And he intends to find out what she is. How does she have such a hold over him. Oh, there's also some freakishly large viking with an attitude. Godric & OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I haven't been able to write for a while now due to life. However, I am back and ready to jump into the world of True Blood. Which I DO NOT OWN in any shape or form. What I do own is the new characters and plot.**

**Now I want this story to develop nicely so it may seem slow the first few chapters but it will get better I assure you.**

**Oh, reviews would be much appreciated! Feedback is always great in my books.**

**I'm so excited to be doing a Godric fanfic, he's just yummy, ya know? Haha. BUT, my Godric is going to be a little darker in ways.**

**It's rated 'M' for a reason... I can't see any True Blood fic not being mature. However, it's not just some smut fest or a swear every second word.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Darkness, it surrounded the young figure that stood on the top step of the long staircase heading downward. It was like it led to a terrible nightmare or a horrid mystery ready to be unlocked. _"I cannot believe we have a monster under our Church, it's a sin!" _An elderly woman's voice rang through the person's mind as they carefully, and as quiet as possible, made their way down the steps. Three more steps until the bottom, and still they couldn't see a thing. A chill ran up their spine when they heard such an enchanting voice fill the darkness, "I can hear you."

Gulping, unsure if they should face the _monster_ or just run back up stairs and head home, dinner was soon. Contemplating the figure went rigid upon hearing the voice once again, "Do not be frightened child." This only intrigued the young character even more so they finally took the last few steps, and as if the thing in the pitch black was reading her mind it stated, "There is a light switch to your right." Nervously and slowly they flicked on the light only to show a young girl and a young man to be facing each other now. Her eyebrows went together, how was _he_ a monster? He stood behind large steel bars with a rather bored, yet his eyes held interest, expression. Those eyes, they were a stormy gray and they were analyzing her just as much as her piercing blue eyes were doing to him.

"Why have you come, young one?" The young man's voice broke the silence and staring match as she looked towards the ground embarrassed and in thought. Thinking how she should word her answer, she wouldn't want to insult the boy. "I… I heard there was a secret in the basement and wanted to see for myself," She whispered unsure if he heard her at all. Feeling his eyes harden as if he was trying to see right through her, she couldn't help but fidget. "And is it what you expected?" He questioned. Slowly raising her eyes to his, she shook her head meaning 'no' but didn't utter a word. Her voice seemed to be lost. He stepped closer to the bars yet not close enough to touch it. His eyes travelled down her and he seemed to sniff the air. What the hell.

"What are you?" He asked as if she was some mutant, "I am a human." She stood straighter after responding, she could cower later. "Hm…" came from his lips as if he doubted her making her cock her head, "What is your name?" She went still and her lungs seemed to stop working for a few seconds, but everything started to function after she reminded herself to breath and that she was safe, she hoped. "My name is Anna lynn-Carter…" she trailed off and blushed when she heard her name come from his lips. It sparked something within her, something she had never felt before but what was this feeling? "Who are you?" She asked shyly betting he wouldn't give up his name but to her surprise he spoke, "Godric."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

I am so sorry the first chapter was so short, but it was really just a small introduction.

Here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it and please review. I would love to know how you are liking the story so far, or what little of it at least. Haha

* * *

The room held silence for a couple minutes as if both figures in the room were sizing each other up, but we all knew if the young man wasn't caged and this was a fight he'd win hands down. "Are you not afraid young one?" Godric's voice cut the silence in half making Anna come back to reality. "Well if I said no… that would be incredibly dumb," She answered and it seemed to please the caged vampire. "Yes… so why have you not run?" Anna raised a brow, had he not forgotten he was behind bar that could burn him by one touch. Growing inpatient he growled at her a little making her knees go weak. "I don't know…" she finally whispered making him now raise a brow at her. He was awfully beautiful for something labeled a _monster_. He stood about three or four inches taller, his stance glowing dominance and his eyes stormy yet dull all at the same time.

"Staring is considered rude, Child," he said matter-of-factly making her face go a bright tomato. Why was she still here? Anna felt a pull between them as if she were trapped and it was frightening as hell. Quickly she took a few steps back ready to leave the basement and never turn back. Godrics eyes looked towards the ground in a flash watching her steps. Anna nearly fell backwards when her heels collided with the bottom step. Gain her balance she could see a new look in those dull eyes of the vampire before her, amusement? "This is farewell is it not?" Godric spoke as if she should say goodbye to him yet she merely nodded before bolting upstairs. Leaning against the door she felt as if her heart was going to throw it's self out of her chest and run away. If that were possible of course. She glance at the clock far to her right, great, she was late for dinner.

Anna ran, well more like sprinted, all the way home and all at the same time trying to make an excuse up in her head. Opening the front door she wasn't surprised to see her stepmother, Christine, standing there, arms crossed and with the usual scowl placed on her face. "You're later," the woman spoke pointing out the obvious before asking, "Why?" Anna slipped off her brown boots while speaking, "I got caught up at the library. I am sorry." Christine huffed before turning around and disappearing into the dining room, oh this was going to be a joy. "Anna, come to the table we have waited long enough," A man's voice boomed making her roll her eyes already knowing she was going to get a lecture, "Father I am sor- Reverend…" Anna's eyes almost went as wide as saucers, there seated at the table with her parents were the Newlins. "Hello Anna," Sarah Newlin greeted while Steve Newlin has some weird smirk on his face and nodded towards her. Anna took her seat across from her stepmother who looked like she wanted to strangle her. This was definitely going to be a fun evening.

From there the night got dull, at least for Anna. The adults chit-chatted about politics and the usual 'hate vampires' topic. Anna slumped in her chair thinking if her Father had never met the Barbie across from her then life may be more peaceful. Just maybe. "So Anna I hear you applied for Brown, that's awfully for don't you think," Sarah spoke including the teenager in the conversation circle. Sitting up straighter Anna knew she couldn't say the actual reason, _to get the hell away from here_, so she faked a smile and said, "Well they have a great Medical division there." Steve seemed to be interested now and said a few words which Anna nodded to. Everyone knew she wanted to be a doctor, ever since her mother passed away from cancer. After a few minutes of talking about Anna and her life, the topic changed but still focused on her. "Anna, I was wondering if you could run an errand for me tomorrow?" Anna turned to face Steve but glanced at her Father whom was smiling. Why was he smiling?

Steve took Anna's silence as to go on, "Your father and I have been speaking, you're almost eighteen which means you can join the church but he wanted to give you a task to show your dedication." Her brows knitted together, what have these people been scheming? "Oh, I see…" She trailed off not sure if she wanted to hear the rest. "You are a pleasant girl. You are rather quiet and beautiful, but this church is a place of faith and strength. Our purpose is to destroy this damned blood suckers and pray for Hell to be kind if it can to such abominations." Dear lord, this man was really off his rocker. Also, she hated being called quiet the only reason she was because she was afraid of getting a beating from her Father. He sort of went mad when her Mom died. It's been rough on them both but for him to be violent towards her. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard that sickening cheery voice, "I want you to take odd shifts to check up on the beast under the Church. Would you be willing to show your belief in the church and support our ways?" All eyes were on her as if they would incinerate her if she answered no. Glancing at her father she saw the look in his eyes he expected her to take this offer or else. Supressing a sigh, "I'd be delighted to Mr. Newlin." The two women cheered and hugged Anna as if she had just won them all a million dollars. What had she gotten herself into?

Anna stood there in disbelief, there were so many True Bloods to choose from and she had no idea where to start! It was a new day and she already wished it was over. She was so out of place, she was wearing brown ankle boots and a little white summer dress. All her hair pulled to one shoulder. And there _she_ stood in a shady little market looking for True Blood. She's probably end up on the six o'clock news for being murdered. With a huff she grabbed the closest packets and hualed them up to the counter. The dirty old man who ran the place chuckled, "Now what does a little lady like you need True Blood for. Hmm?" Anna wanted to roll her eyes but it probably would be wise to do so in such a place. "Just running some errands, Sir," she politely stated making him eye her neck, "You're not a fifthly fang-banger, are you kid?" She gasped and shook her head in anger. He smiled before apologizing and saying have a good day before she paid and left.

A thirty minutes walk to the Church gave her time to cool down, she felt like smacking that dirty fart upside the head. How dare he! Grumbling a profanity she made her way down numerous halls before coming into contact with Gabe, he was currently guarding the massive steel door which the vampire lurks behind at this very moment. "Finally I can go grab a bite. Now be careful and don't do anything stupid. Got it kid?" Anna merely nodded before walking past him and pulling the door open. A flash of his face appeared in her mind making her halt. Why did that happen? Shaking her and mentally preparing herself, she began to go back towards the place she dreamed of last night. To Godric.

"You have returned, young one," He voice right when she hit the bottom, how did he know it was her? She flicked the light on to see him leaning against the wall and legs crossed. His eyes were closed, so how did he know? Like he could read her mind, "Your smell is very intoxicating." Her heart raced upon hearing that, she was intoxicating? "I have brought you some True Blood. I didn't know what you, um, drank so I'm sorry if you don't like them," Anna spoke apologetically while making her way to the cage and placing a few between the bars. Then all of a sudden he was close, too close actually. Anna shrieked before falling flat on her butt and stared wide eyes. Godric's eyes held amusement just like yesterday, "Do not be afraid. I will not harm you." Anna opened her mouth but nothing came out. Watching him sit in front of her taking one of the bottles in hand and slowly bring it to his lips.

His eyes stayed on her as he drank and she couldn't look away. Anna had never seen such a thing before. "Do you find me interesting?" He finally spoke while putting down his meal. Not knowing what was the right answer she thought before opening her mouth, "You're the first vampire I've ever seen. So yes." His eyes, another emotion flickered but then disappeared, "You intrigue me as well child." That took her breath away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Awe, you guys are great!**

**I wanted to say thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them. Now I don't want to go and fish out actual lines from True Blood.**

**I bet we all know what happens and I want this story to be mine. Ya know.**

**So yes, some things may change but the all the events from the series will stay. I promise.**

**Here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"What… you're two-thousand years old!" The young girl gasped in disbelief as she sat on her knees comfortably in front of the caged bars as the other figure sat cross legged and amused by her reaction. "Yes Anna," Godric spoke as the girl in front of him got lost in her thoughts, she seemed to be figuring something out. After moments went by she spoke up, "Wouldn't that mean you're older than Jesus?" Merely nodding his head, "It is too bad I was not able to meet him." Anna jumped up in the air out of excitement, "You're like a living history book!"

Godric gave her a small smile. It had been two weeks since their initial meeting and they got along in a strange way. Godric was somewhat bipolar, one second he was his usual self and the next he was growling telling her to "stop that'. Whatever that meant. He seemed to be bewildered just as much as she was. The spoke for a few minutes before Gabe's voice boomed around the room, "Okay the fanger has had enough food. Get your ass up here kid." Anna sighed, the man thought he was so high and mighty. "Goodbye Godric," she said with a smile before making her way towards the staircase, "It is always a pressure to speak to you, young Anna."

"Why the fu-hell are you down there for so long every time?" Gabe interrogated as she closed the basement door and turned around looking unfazed. After being growled at by a vampire a few times angry humans don't seem as threatening. "That is none of your business. Unless the Reverend has a problem with it then I'll keep doing it," She answered simply trying to make her way around him. "Now you listen to me you little bitch. You may be a favorite among the Reverend and his wife, but if I found out you are a fang-banger. Then I'll definitely bang you, get it?" Gabe threatened while grabbing her forearms and shaking her. "Let me go!" She screamed making Gabe laugh, "Oh yeah-" The angry man started but was cut off by another man's voice. "Hey dick head, do you normally pick on girls?" Anna craned her neck to the left to see who it was, it was that new blonde man who had joined last week. "Jason," Gabe gruffed before dropping his hands and Anna was able to flee towards Jason. Thank god he had come.

"I was just heading out. Want to tag along?" Jason asked with a lazy smile before flickering amused eyes at Gabe who was steaming about being caught. "I'd really like that, thanks." Anna said making her way down the hall not even looking back at the guard. "S'okay, your name is Anna… right?" He asked sweetly making her nod, "Yes, and I'm guessing you're Jason." He laughed at her and the spoke a few more words but parted ways once they were out of the church. There was something about him, she had this feeling of mystery around him but she couldn't put her figure on it. Shrugging it off she made her way home, but did she know there would be horrible news announced.

"Steve has finally made the lock down for this Thursday! That monstrous thing will finally be burned to hell," Christine cheered in the kitchen nearly making Anna fall off the counter top that she had just jumped up onto. "Yes hunny, it's official," Her father said with some sick smirk plastered on his face she did not know anymore. He use to be so loving, caring but now he was so angry and fed off of Christine's wacked out mind. "Anna isn't this great?" Christine turned her attention to the most silent about the news. Anna glanced around the room uneasily but nodded before escaping to her bedroom. She only had two days left with Godric. Only two days. She slumped on her bed and just cried for what seemed for hours.

The next day she had made her way back to the church, eyes slightly puffy and red. She saw Gabe there as usual but the Steve Newlin was also standing there. They were having a hushed conversation but stopped immediately when Anna came into view. "Anna, there you are! I wanted to say you're not needed anymore. We could use your hands with helping get the lock down ready. Go see Sarah in the prayer room." Steve spoke well more like commanded and she wanted to refuse but knew her place in the church. She was a doll, and any doll can be smashed if they aren't wanted anymore. Anna nodded before leaving her eyes placed on the metal door for a few seconds.

Anna was put to work by Sarah and a few other women of the church. She was put into a group of five with four other girls. All around the same age but the lack one common interest. Their hate for vampires. Being brought up in such a hateful place, Anna was unsure of vampires and if they were evil or not. But after meeting Godric she knew that not all vampires were evil. They were just trying to survive the only way they knew.

Thursday, was it really Thursday? It seemed to come much too fast for Anna's liking and she cursed time all together. "Anna, I laid out that beautiful cream summer dress I got you for your last birthday. You must look presentable," Christine stated after leaving the girl's room. She had to look presentable for a celebration of slaughtering a living thing, Godric to be exact. She scoffed before biting her lower lip. Crying right now would probably get her a smack for feeling sad over a _fanger_. Calming herself while stepping into her dress and shimming it up her hips. She looked into her mirror while sliding the straps onto her shoulders. Sighing at her appearance before exiting the room. "You look lovely!" Anna cringed at the high pitch coming from her neighbor who was most likely going to come along with her family to the church. Anna said a low thank you before making her way out of the house. She was overwhelmed with all this excitement within her.

Anna knew she was sad and angered, yet she felt excitement. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel like such a freak over her emotions? "Come Anna, we are leaving now," Her father called from across the lawn making her look up into the dark sky. This was a day she would lose a part of herself. Lose Godric forever.

While heading to the church, it was only a fifteen minute walk from her house; convenient, screams could be heard coming from their destination. Her father gripped her arm halting her, "Everyone head back to the house. That thing must have gotten lose!" Watching her father head in that direction she felt compelled to follow so she ran after him ignoring the fact Christine was calling out her name. Catching her breath a little Anna couldn't help but stand and watch the commotion surrounding the church. It was like a scene from a movie or something. With a flash she felt frightened and pain. Putting a hand on her chest she felt like she was suffocating, what was happening to her? Then her mind wandered to Godric. Godric!

Dashing to the church entrance and inside. There was no way to describe what was going on inside, there were vampires and so many screams. That's all she could register but at least her feet were moving on their own apparently because she ended up down the hall towards the prison that held Godric for far too long. Before she could take another step she hit a wall and she hadn't even seen it coming. Shrieking and thrashing around as she stayed pinned, was she going to die? "Anna, hush child it is me," that beautiful familiar voice rang through her ears and she fell silent and still. Eyes were locked and they seemed to have a mutual understanding. They both cared enough to be relieved that they were fine. Godric perked up though and looked to the left, "Stay here. There is something I must tend to." With that she was alone just as quickly as she was pinned. Sliding down the wall oddly enough she felt calm and serene, she most definitely needed to see a doctor. Her emotions were just everywhere.

Hearing everything go silent she got up off the ground and slowly made her way to the great hall. There stood Godric holding Steve by the neck and making a speech which made a lot of sense. The church followers dropped their wooden weapons and guns before making their way out of the building. And in a blink of an eye Godric was before her making her stumble backwards. He really needed to stop that. She blinked a few times as he made the space between them disappear and whisper her name. Feeling so light inside now, she had never experienced such a feeling and she wasn't sure how to make it.

"And what exactly is this thing?" A new voice come into the mix startling her to death. Damn vampires and their supernatural powers! "Not a thing but a _who_, Eric," Godric spoke looking up to the freakishly tall man who didn't seem happy to see how close Godric and her were. Eric scoffed, "Is she one of them?" Anna knitted her brows not sure what to make of the conversation the unfolded in another language in front of her. However she knew it was about her, both would glance at her after a few sentences.

"That is final my child. Go to the nest at once and we will finish this discussion another time," Godric finished before turning to Anna expecting something, but what? Probably her to ask about what a hell a _nest _was but that could wait. "Godric…?" Anna said cocking her head staring at him. He seemed nervous well no he didn't look it but she felt it. "Child, will you come with me?" His voice so tender, like sweet music to her ears but he also looked torn. How could she say no, plus it wasn't like she wanted to go back home. "Are you sure?" she asked making the side of his lips twitch, "I do not play games Anna, you should know that." And that was true; he was horrible at playing games. So he never entertained the fact even emotional games. "I will," Anna finally said and then she was in the air.

Did she forget to mention she hated heights?


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello everyone!**

**I wanted to say thank you again for the reviews. I'm glad the plot is somewhat interesting.**

**And yes, Anna's true nature will be revealed soon I promise.**

**Here is chapter four, enjoy! **

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the end of the bed Anna huffed like a little girl while watching the beautiful Spanish vampire rip around the room looking for clothes. Apparently Anna's dress was not acceptable enough for such an event which was being held downstairs. By the way, the Spanish beauty was an _underling_ of Godric's. Isabel was her name. "Stand," Anna was commanded from the voice in the large walk in closet and she did so with her arms crossed. Basically floating out in such grace that only Anna wish she possessed Isabel held a little black sweetheart dress with a beaming smile. "This should do it," Isabel said in a motherly tone before telling Anna to undress making the young girl go a bright red in the face.

Within half an hour Isabel had finally put her seal of approval on Anna's attire and hair. "You didn't need to fuss over me that much, but thank you Isabel," Anna said gratefully as she admired herself in the full length mirror. Perking up when she heard the sing-song laugh come from the doorway, "Dear Anna. You have done much for Godric. This is the least I could do. Plus I am a woman we love playing dress up and doing makeovers at any age. Now come, he will be please I am sure."

Anna nervously took Isabel's delicate yet cold hand before make their way down towards the crowded flat area. "There's so many people…" Anna observed out loud, feeling a squeeze on her hand, "I must leave for now. Godric is in the next room." With that said Anna was left alone and could feel eyes on her immediately. Did everyone know she was from the church? Looking and the ground she started making her way to the room one over to find Godric. She hoped he wouldn't be too hard to find. However right when she entered her room she felt a surge of emotion run through her and looked in the direction it was pulling from, _Godric_. He looked bored in a sense, sitting on his rather large chair and with a line of people to welcome him back. Yet you could tell he appreciated their kind words. Such a gentle so but there were so many layers to him.

Walking to him as he waved a hand to summon her towards him. She almost laughed, she had never been summoned anywhere before not even Steve had done that. Those little quirks really showed Godric's true age and it amused her somewhat. "Anna… you look beautiful," Godric said as his eyes danced on her bodie quickly before he connected them with her eyes. "Oh, thank you. Well actually thank Isabel for dealing with me," She said feeling her cheeks growing hot; he made her feel like some elementary girl having her first real crush. He raised a brow while taking her hand in his, "You have always been beautiful child. Do believe in your appeal a little more." Okay, her cheeks were definitely burning now and she nodded as her eyes moved from his eyes to their interlocking fingers.

"Here he is Sheriff, the one who betrayed us," Isabel's voice so suddenly entered the room and kicked the back of some man's legs to make him fall to his knees in front of Godric. All the noise and laughter came to a standstill and all eyes were on the _traitor_. What in the world? Anna had no clue what was going on but stood out of the way as Godric stood, "This is your human is it not?" Isabel, cheeks tear streaked in blood, nodded but said, "Yes, but you are my Sheriff. Do as you will with him." Godric seemed to contemplate her words but came to a decision quickly and calming sighed, "Let him go."

A new voice to Anna snarled, "What!" Anna stood shocked to see a man with a cowboy hat, well more like vampire, step out of the crowd in anger. "Stan stand down, that is my decision and it is final," Godric stated not even glancing at Stan. It was amazing to see how much power Godric held in this area. "Eric escort him out and make sure he is unharmed," and Eric was up front in a flash grabbing the amazed man by the collar and dragging him out. "Thank you…" Isabel said quickly before following behind Eric.

The room started to buzz again as if nothing had just happened, how odd. Still a little shaken Anna jumped feeling Godric touch her arm lightly. "You are fine Anna, I swear no harm to you under my care." Anna smiled at this, yet she didn't really understand him all that much but he did promise to speak to her after the guest left. Before be able to speak Godric was gone, there that speed was again and she followed the dim sound that her ears could here to the bar area. Godric was holding a woman by the throat and speaking to her as if she were younger than Anna.

Godric seemed to know how to defuse a lot of situations, who knew there was so much drama between vampires. Godric came back to her while the woman was escorted out by another vampire. "You're like a babysitter." Anna mused making Godric chuckle for the first time. Even that sound beautiful then again she believed anything from Godric wouldn't lack beauty. He tucked a piece of her eye behind her face away from her eyes, "It is one of my duties, yes." Anna's breath hitched at the sensation his fingers left on her skin. It was electrifying to say the least.

"Godric I-" Anna began but was interrupted again, was she ever going to be able to finish a sentence? Looking past Godric to see a man who looked as if he just ran a marathon. He said a few words and a name, Reverend Newlin, this wasn't going to be good at all. And she was correct. Next thing she knew her ears were ringing and she felt a sharp pain on the side of her neck. Groaning out of pain it finally registered, had they just been bombed?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for such great reviews!**

**Here is chapter five and lets just say, Godric gets a little rough? (;**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Not many people can say they survived from a wooden chunk going in and out of one side of their neck let alone a _bomb_. All Anna could remember was her whole body felt like it was on fire yet her neck was numb, Godric said something but the words were all fuzzy to her and she blacked out. Next thing she knew she was in a comfy bed in a darken room. Where the hell was she?

Sitting up slowly while poking the spot in her neck where she should feel a hole but nothing. Poking it a few times as if the hole would just magically appear she took notice she was all alone in the room, _Godric_! Quickly she shot out of bed ignoring the cool breeze that hit her legs. She was in a white linen shirt which she guessed was Godric's and that made her blush to no end. Had he changed her? All these thoughts were going on in her head as she moved around the room but she came to a halt as she heard voices come from behind her closed-door. It was some foreign language, Swedish to be exact and she knew Godric's voice to a tee.

Putting her ear to the door for merely a few second before falling backward upon hearing a slam and Godric saying eavesdropping wasn't kind. Sometimes Anna though Godric spoke like he was a Jane Austin character and would giggle to herself. Slowly the door opened as she collected herself and kept her eyes on the oddly designed carpet. "Anna, you are finally awake child," Godric spoke warmly before scooping her up in his arms. Melting into his embrace she nodded, overwhelmed by the flow of emotions that washed over her. Though she started to giggle once she caught on to what Godric was doing to her hair, "Are you _smelling_ me?" He hummed as response before letting go, "Your scent is rather lovely."

Only he would say she smelled good. "Um, thank you?" Godric laughed, like really laughed and it was memorizing to see. "I am sorry child; you see everyone has a scent to our kind. Some better than others and when it comes to you… well it drives me insane," Godric explained making her go weak in the knees when his voice changed into a rather intense tone for the ending of his sentence. Well thank god she wasn't the only one going insane. Clearing her throat before asking, "Would don't I have a scratch on me?" Godric now looked ashamed as if he was a child who was caught in the cookie jar when he wasn't suppose to be. "Godric…?" Anna was puzzled why was he wearing such an expression. "Please do not be mad young one, but I gave you some of my blood," he finally answer scared as if she was going to attack him, which well he'd win in the end. Her lips made an "o" shape and processed what he said. So she drank blood, his blood to be precise, well then.

"Thank you, Godric," Anna said warmly smiling at him a little. He did nothing wrong, in fact he had saved her life! He eyed her suspiciously as if she was going to hit him any second. "Godric, honestly I am not mad more like grateful." She added making him think of her words before saying you're welcome. A bigger smile formed on her lips making him smile in return. "My blood has certain effects that you should be aware of though my child," he stated but she just seemed to be in bliss from hearing _my child_, he had never said that before. About to speak but her stomach spoke for her. She laughed at herself, "Sorry, I haven't eaten for a while…" Godric shook his head, "I am sorry; I forgot humans need that to survive. We shall talk over a meal, now come." Anna smiled; he was so gentle when he wasn't growling at her.

"Um, Godric I can't really leave without bottoms…" and then it registered to her. She was in a room with Godric with on a shirt and her undies on. Shoot her now please! Her cheeks were probably glowing red and went a few shades darker when she saw Godric's eyes travel down her body. Men and their eyes. "I believe Sookie Stakehouse is a few rooms over. I shall go to her and ask her if she could lend you something," He spoke before disappearing and leaving a flustered girl in the dark. He was going to be the death of her.

True to his word a few minutes went by and there was a knock on the door. When Anna answer she saw a pretty blonde standing there with a peach sun-dress. "Hi, you must be Anna! I am Sookie," the blonde introduced herself, she sure was perky. Anna gave her a grateful smile, "Yes. Thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes." Sookie came into the room while Anna dashed into the washroom to change. The dress was a little big but she fixed the straps and would make due better than running around in her underwear! "Oh, you look great! So I'm guessing you are with Godric?" Sookie just through out there making Anna's eyes bulge out, "No… we're friends." Sookie gave her a look as in 'oh really that's a load of shit'. "Sorry, I just assumed because he gave you his blood and all," Sookie added with a laugh, was giving blood that big of a thing? After awkwardly laughing together they said their goodbyes and promised to hang out while they were here.

Within a flash Godric was back, "Shall we, Anna?" He held out his arm for her to take which she didn't hesitate to in the slightest. They made their way down to the restaurant which was about fourteen floors down. This place was massive! Shock was an understatement when Anna saw vampires feeding on people as they followed to their table. It was all so new to her and Godric took notice. "I am sorry if you are uncomfortable. You can eat upstairs if you would like." Anna shook her head, "I'll be fine, Thanks." She ordered a tea and some seafood dish before Godric started listing what his blood would do to her. She almost spit out some of her tea when he lastly said she's have sexual dreams.

There could be worst things to dream about to be honest. However, Godric would know because he can feel her emotionally. Great, can someone really shoot her now? "I see…" was all her brain could come up with but Godric didn't push for more. Such a gentleman. "I must go soon, I have business to attend but it shouldn't be long," He spoke as her food just got sat down in front of her. "Oh, whatever you say Sheriff" she joked before taking a spoonful of food and moaning from the taste. Godric had an amused expression yet his eyes held something else, desire? Anna kept on eating trying to push down the emotion of embarrassment down before he could feel it. That just seemed to amuse him even more.

"I must go now my child. No one shall harm you here but will you feel fine to be alone?" He questioned while standing, she felt sad that he was already leaving they barely had time to speak. "Go, I'll be fine." He smiled before taking his leave and she sighed before digging into her food. She was too hungry to care about looking like a lady. When she was done she quickly made her way to her room but wasn't able to make it all the way there. Isabel flashed in front of her almost making her bones jump out of her skin. Damn vampire speed! Putting a hand on her chest and the other one on the wall for support, "You guys are going to give me a heart-" Anna began but quickly shut her mouth when she saw blood running down Isabel's cheeks, "What's wrong!" Isabel tried to find her words before shouting, "Godric, he's on the roof! He's going to kill himself Anna. You need to stop this, please!"

That all she had to hear before Isabel yanked her into her arms and took them to the roof. Everything felt numb to her, Godric was going to kill himself? Eric was slumped on the floor crying and Isabel ushered out to the roof. There stood Godric and Sookie. And as if she had screamed his name Godric turned around quickly, "Anna." He must have thought he wouldn't need to face her but he was oh so wrong. She may be meek and like a mouse, but she fought for what she cared for. For the people she loved and she loved Godric dearly. "You… you're going to just leave? You weren't even going to say goodbye!" She demand and she walked towards him in anger. His eyes looked tired as he stared at her for once lost for words. How dare him and she said that to him too. Godric seemed shocked now before stating, "I am doing what is best for everyone. I have grown tired of this place. The only thing that gives me hope is you, my dear Anna. However I cannot make you and refuse to compel you by my side." His words only enraged him more, "Godric I am a human being! I have my own thoughts and feelings. I could have said no if I didn't want to be here… with you! But if this is the way it must be then I will go back to the church. I am sure they have much they would love to do with a traitor." It was now his turn to be enraged but he was much more vocal as he snarled. Two could play the rage game. She crossed her arms giving him a look of 'try me' and held her stance.

He stalked over to her before putting a painful grip on her arms and commanding, "You will not!" She winced but scowled at him. "You don't own me and I can do whatever I want!" Her voice boomed for the first time in front of him and she meant business. Something flickered in his eyes, like he was about to snap but then he was gone. As if he was never in front of Anna in the first place, but then she heard Sookie cry out, "You saved him, Anna!"

Racing back into the building on to see Eric fussing around Godric but then they locked eyes for the first time and he mouthed a 'thank you'. She nodded to him before making her way downstairs. Anger, that was all she felt plus a bit of relief but mostly anger. He was going to kill himself. Her arm was yanked and she collided with the wall now facing Godric. "You have no need to be upset my child. I am still here," he said as if that would help in this situation. Well screw that! "Let me go," she said behind clenched teeth making both his brows go up. "Why?" He was so damn aggravating but handsome all at the same time. It pissed her off even more. "I feel like beating something to death, that's why." That seemed to surprise him; well he had only seen one side to her. She wasn't always a little mouse.

She struggled in his grip only making him frustrated now, "I believe we should talk young one." They locked eyes and like reading her mind he knew she said no. So he did what any angry man, well vampire, would do with irrationally woman. Over his shoulder she went. "Put me down!" she hollered making him grip the back of her knees tighter. She could hear Eric chuckling, damn him. Eventually she stopped yelling but that didn't mean it was over. Not even close.

He placed her on the couch before crossing his arm and she mirrored him. "I have done what you wished and am still here. Now why must you aggravate me with not listening?" He spoke down to her and like hell she was having that. "I am not a toy or a pet! I do not have to listen to you word for word and you aggravate me!" Anna shouted standing up from the couch and fists clenched by her side. His eyes darkened and a low growl came from the back of his throat making her flinched. She may not be his but she did forget he was a vampire. Jumping over the couch and bolting for the room, all she felt was fear now. He was having a bipolar moment and those weren't the greatest.

Before being able to close to door she was hauled over to the bed and pinned down. She cringed knowing her wrists were going to be severely bruised, if she survived this of course. Godric lowered himself closer to her, his body language screamed dominance now and growled, "You are mine." Then his lips were on hers and her head was in the clouds.


End file.
